


Vacation: New York

by FandomSoups



Series: Sherlock's Vacations [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSoups/pseuds/FandomSoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are on vacation together, without work interfering. That is, until they run into Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation: New York

               

                 Sherlock Holmes's work seemed to follow him everywhere. When he was in vacation in Tokyo, there had been a triple homicide. Not that Sherlock ever had a problem with that, but this was supposed to be a true vacation. No murders, no big time robberies, no evil masterminds. Just relaxation, tourism, and most importantly, John. John and Sherlock hadn’t had much quality time together since the fall, so this would give them much needed alone time. And Sherlock didn’t mind being alone with John.

                New York City was where they had decided to go. There were lots of people, so Sherlock could still deduce while there (that was his requirement for the destination). At the same time, there were lots of tourist areas for John and Sherlock to get lost in the crowd together, and enjoy each other’s company. However, Sherlock had this looming feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he would be dragged right into an investigation.

                “No.” Sherlock told himself. He was focusing on John. He wasn’t going to let this vacation turn out like all the others, with murder and sleepless nights. If only he could shake that looming feeling. 


End file.
